Pikmin: The Huge Debt Enemy List
Some of these enemies have links to pikipedia because they are unfinished. Grub-dogs Angler Bulblax- Red Bulborb- Yellow Bulborb- Orange Bulborb- Hairy Bulborb- Brown Bulborb- Jungle Bulborb- Peach Bulborb- Bulbmin(Big)- Spotty Bulbear- Dwarf Bulbear- Pink Bulborb- Dwarf Stripy Bulbear- Hairy Bulbear- - Flying Bulborb- Dwarf Flying Bulborb- Bland Bulborb- Flying Bulborb Larva- Flying Empress Bulblax- Flying Emperor Bulblax- Orange Empress Bulblax- Orange Emperor Bulblax- Toxic Bulblax- Dwarf Hairy Bulbear- Sticky Bulblax- Frosty Bulblax- Fiery Bulblax- Empress Bulblax- Emperor Bulblax- Ancient Bulblax- Rockborb- Bulborb Larva- Water Dumple- Toxic Dumple- Hairy Dumple- Sky Dumple- Megacano bulborb- Bomborb- Dwarf Bomborb- Giga Bulbear- Purple Bulborb- Green Bulborb- Blue Bulbmin(Big)- Supersonic Bulblax- Flower Garden Bulborb- Dotsin- Dragoona- Ultimate Dragoona- Giga Bulborb- Sky hopper Crimson Skyhopper- Lapis Lazuli Skyhopper- Golden Skyhopper- Breadbugs Breadbug- Cinnamon Breadbug- Giant Breadbug- Dwarf Red Bulborb- Dwarf Yellow Bulborb- Dwarf Orange Bulborb- Snow Bulborb- Dwarf Brown Bulborb- Dwarf Jungle bulborb- Dwarf Peach Bulborb- Mandiblards Female Sheargrub- Male Sheargrub- Vicious V-Bug- Shearant- Shearwig- Female Shearwig- Aquatic Sheargrub- Electro-grub- Wall Climber- Red Sheargrub- Flaming Supershear- Super Watershear- Dweevils Fiery Dweevil- Anode Dweevil- Death Virus Dweevil- Chill Dweevil- Munge Dweevil- Caustic Dweevil- Volatile Dweevil- Webber Dweevil- Egglet- Lucky Dweevil- Titan Dweevil- Mother Dweevil- Sandy Dweevil- Blowhogs Fiery Blowhog Watery Blowhog Poisonous Blowhog Icy Blowhog Sticky Blowhog Screeching Blowhog Withering Blowhog Puffy Blowhog Explosive Blowhog Hogling Big Blowhog King Hogger Amphituber Wollywog Icy Wollywog Adhesive Wollywog Turretoad Yellow Wollywog Blue Wollywog Jellywog Wogpole Subterranean Wogpole Wogglepie Red Wollywog Blind Wollywog Grey Wollywog Scaly Wollyzard Aqua Spiked Green Tree Wollywog Crimson Wollywog Croggywog Crogpole Darkfreeze Wollywog Dino Wollywog Fiery Wollywog Froaga Green Wollywog Landy Wollywog Lumpy Wollywog Purple Wollywog Puffer Wollywog Rainbow Wollywog Sandy Wollywog Scarlet Wollywog (recolor) Splattering Wollywog Willywog WollyKing Landy Wogpole Laggans Folagg Gulagg Zalagg Kettlebugs Antenna Beetle Hypnosis Beetle Parasite Beetle Killer Parasite (Includes bosses Parasite Louie, Parasite Olimar, Parasite Violet, Parasite Sagittarius, Parasite President, Parasite Libra. ) Cheragors Cheragor Boulder Cheragor Scarpanids Bumbling Snitchbug Swooping Snitchbug Courier Snitchbug Psychic Snitchbug Searchlight Snitchbug Elemental Snitchbug Fearless Snitchbug Fireball Snitchbug Lithopods Armored Cannon Beetle Larva Armored Cannon Beetle Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva Destructive Cannon Beetle Larva Destructive Cannon Beetle Slicer Beetle Flying Cannon Beetle Water Cannon Beetle Flamethrower Beetle Zapper Beetle Flying Cannon Beetle Larva Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle Giga Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle Scarab Beetles Anode Beetle Thunder Beetle Silver Beetle Rocket Beetle Emerald Beetle Ruby Beetle Lapis Lazuli Beetle Roller Beetle Molluskings Toady Bloyster Ranging Bloyster Spitting Bloyster Bloysterling Shelled Menace Drakblax's Black Drakblax Flint Bugs Iridescent Flint Beetle Iridescent Glint Beetle Iridescent Glitter Beetle Irritated Flint Beetle Doodlebug Ashbug Iridescent Fooler Beetle Flint Flicker Armored Flint Beetle Honeywisps Honeywisp Rainwisp Glitterwisp Lavawisp Acidwisp Gunkwisp Electrowisp Bulbowisp Aerasites Dytweezer Akkarids Blade Akkari Flitterbies Unmarked Spectralid Ornate Spectralids Luminous Spectralids Marked Spectralids Volatile Spectralids Whiskerpillars Ravenous Whiskerpillar Jumbo Whiskerpillar Spicoon Flyer Skitterlings Skitter Leaf Autumnal Skitter Leaf Scuttlerock Terrible Skitterdirt Groinks Gatling Groink Arson Groink Sniper Groink Crawmads Hermit Crawmad Flaming Crawmad Jumping Spickler Burrow-Nits Cloaking Burrow-Nit Dizzying Burrow-Nit Obelisk Burrow-Nit Acidic Burrow-nit Huglips Sandy Huglip Dutchess Huglip Primps Primp Dirigibugs Careening Dirigibug Flammable Dirigibug Sprinting Dirigibug Burrowing Dirigibug Marauding Dirigibug Spitting Dirigibug Zapper-Dirigi Nuclear Dirigibug Juggling Dirigibug Spuckle Mud Spuckle Speckled Spuckle King Spuckle Frosty Spuckle Power Parasites Black Power Parasite Green Power Parasite Jellyfloats Lesser Spotted Jellyfloat Greater Spotted Jellyfloat Resilient Jellyfloat Tentacled Jellyfloat Clamclamps Pearly Clamclamp Tricky Clampclamp Humongous Joyster Joyster Arachnorbs Bitty Long Legs Beady Long Legs Raging Long Legs Man-at-Legs Momma Long Legs Daddy Long Legs Long Legs Volatile Legling Mold Jumper Climbing Long Legs Snavians Burrowing Snagret Burrowing Snarrow Pileated Snagret Leaping Snagret Aero Snagret Spotted Snagret Snagret Chick Dual Snagret Creep-Crabs Segmented Crawbster Cowardly Crawbster Flaming Crawbster Crawbsterling Hocotatians Simon Creatures with No Known Family Doom Goolix Vox Orange Vox Spongy Choker Bloopar Aquatic Beast Mamuta Greater Mamuta Goolix Mega Sticky Goolix Blikmin Extraterrestrial Progg Ranged Goolix Sticky Goolix Waterwraith Smoky Progg Burgeoning Spiderwort Mold Mitite Noxious Walker Noxious Slitherer Carnivorous Sponge Proggling Hocotatian Tank Creatures with families to be revealed Medusal Slurker Skutterchuck Plant and Fungus Enemies Plants in this game can now be uprooted by 10 pikmin or 1 Purple Pikmin. Chrysanthemums Margaret Wilted Margaret Blue Margaret Creeping Chrysanthemum Seeding Chrysanthemum Snoring Chrysanthemum Snoozing Chrysanthemum Frosty Chrysanthemum Screeching Chrysanthemum Hoco-Pikmin Trap Creeping Bomberry Sporovids Puffstool Puffire Glowling Puffling Snowstool Candypop Buds Queen Candypop Bud Crimson Candypop Bud Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud Golden Candypop Bud Ivory Candypop Bud Violet Candypop Bud Cerulean CandypoCandypopp Bud Shady Candypop Bud Blazing Candypop Bud Emerald Candypop Bud Tricky Candypop Bud Pellet Weeds Pellet Posy Badygum Tree Artificial Onion Pellet Smasher Hungry Pellet Posy Clovers Clover Flowering Clover Clueless Clover King Clover Dandelions Dandelion Seeding Dandelion Deadly Dandelion King Dandelion Ferns Fiddlehead Fearless Fiddlehead Fern King Fern Figworts Figwort Frightening Figwort King Figwort Glowcaps Common Glowcap Creeping Glowcap Glowstem King Shroom Foxtails Foxtail Horsetail Cattail Foxy Foxtail Queen Fox Plants with No Known Family Shoot Burgeoning Spiderwort Launching Spiderwort Category:Enemies Category:Piklopedia